It's all a big plan
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A story that will deal with a human Katherine, a Damon/Elena trip, a very dark Stefan and a new character. Damon/Elena and Stefan/Katherine pairing! Rated M for a reason, but not until chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**N**: _In this story, Elena didn't pull the dagger out of Elijah's chest, actually it picks up after Damon told her 'I will always choose you. You're going to figure it out the rest. Hope you'll enjoy!_

_Thank you Emily (midnightwings96) for beta-reading this!_

**A blast from the past**

Damon was satisfied with how things turned out, for now at least. Klaus thought Bonnie was dead, Elena found out she wasn't…everything had worked as planned. Elena was safe; he could hear her heartbeat from Stefan's bedroom…the only sound that had the ability to warm him up inside.

"Elena it's not a good idea…" he heard Stefan yell. Before he got the chance to wonder what was going on, Elena busted inside his room, followed closely by Stefan.

"If that's an intervention, I'm not in the mood," he said moody.

"She wants to go see Bonnie," Stefan filled Damon in.

"That's…_not_ a good idea!"

"I know, I told her that."

"I want to go, I need to talk to her, see she's ok. I will go either you like it or not," Elena said determined. "Klaus thinks he's wining, he won't attack me of follow me," she explained, seeing the expression on Damon's face.

"Fine, but we go with you. And, no more than ten minutes."

"Ok, let's go!" Elena agreed enthusiastically.

Damon, Stefan, and Elena were just getting out from the Boarding House when a girl appeared out of nowhere. She looked about 20 to 24 years old with dark curly hair, full red lips and emerald green eyes. She had a sparkle in her eyes that made Damon and Stefan step in front of Elena protectively.

She smiled in amusement, "Well, well, well…if it isn't the famous Salvatore brothers. It feels like I've traveled back in time…only with a better fashion sense and the girl has a heartbeat." She smiled at the brothers. "Now that there's two of them, you guys can share, isn't that perfect? Each brother can have his own doppelganger."

The girl took a few steps forward and Damon and Stefan did the same. The girl smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It amuses me how you guys think you can stop me if I want to get to her." She said.

"Who are you?" Damon asked, voice hard and menacing.

"Oh, where did my manners go? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Carina; it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the girl said, taking a bow.

"You aren't a vampire…" Damon said.

"Two points for the pretty boy," she said. Damon scowled in response.

Carina approached Stefan and took a long inspective look at him. "What _is_ it about you?" she asked. "They _both_ felt for you. Personally, I don't get it. I would've totally gone for the other one" she said looking at Elena while motioning towards Damon. "No offense, though," she mumbled apologetically at Stefan. "I'm a sucker for the bad boys." That mischievous glint was back in her green eyes. "Although…we _both_ know you can be _very_ bad if you want too, Stefan…even worse than your brother."

"Oh, that's it," Damon growled, speeding towards the girl, but stopped harshly, just a few inches away from Carina.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she said, a smug smile on her face as she watched Damon's struggling with amusement.

"What the…? Damn, I can't move! Why can't I move?" From the sound of his voice, Damon seemed to be getting in a worse mood as time went by.

"You're a witch?" Stefan asked.

She contemplated that for a moment. "You can say that…for now. I think it would be better if we took this inside," she suggested and Damon immediately started to make his way inside.

"What are you doing? You're just going to let her in?" Stefan asked, obviously pissed—and slightly shocked—at his brother.

"I…can't stop…" Damon complained as he continued to walk in the house.

"He does what I want him to do," Carina simply said, a big bright smile on her face.

"Just let him go; we can all get inside!" Elena said, talking for the first time.

"Oh, so she's not a mute. Good to know." She then looked torn as she looked at the still controlled Damon. She sighed, "Fine, I'll let him go…you guys just don't have a sense of humor," Carina said rolling her eyes.

They all went inside. Elena and Stefan took a seat on the couch, Carina did the same on a chair in front of them and Damon remained standing, leather clad arms crossed over his chest.

"Take a seat Damon; make yourself comfortable!" Carina said in a sweet voice.

He sneered at her. "No thanks, I'm good. So, who are you?" he asked.

"I thought we established that when I told you my name."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I don't want any of you dead, or you would've been _already _but…."

"Then why are you here? How do you know us?" Damon asked, ready to get some questions answered.

Carina crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. "You're quiet popular, you know. I found out about the two of you 80, maybe 90 years ago."

"But…"

"Why am I still alive? I'm a…_special_ witch," she said, winking at Damon.

"Are you here for me too?" Elena asked weakly.

"Don't worry honey, I'm the good guy. I'm here to make sure you live." She redirected her attention to the Salvatore brothers. "And about the two of you, I learned about you from Katerina's journal."

"Katherine?"

"Oh, that's what she calls herself these days, I forgot. Yeah, the one and only. Do you, by any chance, know where she is?"

"Klaus has her," Stefan answered.

Carina grimaced, the corners of her lips turning down. "That's no good…Klaus being here already is not good at all…"

"Well, he's not really _here_. He's using someone else's body, a friend of ours, actually."

She didn't look surprised. "That figures why she's still here. I can't kill him in someone else's body."

"You can't kill Klaus," Damon said.

"I assure you I can. I just need him to be in his own body and his witches to be away from him."

"Cause that's easy," Damon said sarcastically.

"We also need to take Katerina back. And _you_," she said looking pointedly at Damon, "are going to help me!"

"Why would I help you?"He asked, his usual rude tone evident in his voice.

"Because you love her and you want her to live," she pointed at Elena, "isn't that a good enough reason? I think we all know the answer to that question. We're doing it tomorrow."

Damon looked at Elena and for a moment there were just the two of them, staring at each other. The only thing going through Elena's mind was _He loves me…he won't let me die, he will protect me, while I protect the people I_ _love. _ She wanted that. She didn't want to die, but she wanted the people she loved to be safe, too.

Damon let out a deep breath that he didn't even knew he had held. He knew that his big secret— that wasn't really a secret— was out. Again. _That's it, she knows, the cat's out of the bag._ She looked at him with those eyes of hers that could make him do anything, be anything, and he knew that she knew that he will be the one keeping her alive, keeping her safe. Even if that meant getting himself killed in the process.

"Was there something about how to kill Klaus in Katherine's journal?" Stefan asked, oblivious to everything that had just happened between his girlfriend and his brother.

She shook her head. "Nope. Nothing about Klaus in that one. The whole thing is about you actually; her journal is practically a book about you. It begins with the day she got in Mystic Falls, the day she first saw you. She wrote that you had the most beautiful smile she ever saw. I followed her you know, hoping she'll lead me to the doppelganger. Rome, Berlin, Menuhin…"

Elena felt Stefan tense up at Carina's words.

"Later I realized she was following you," she said, referring to Stefan. "She kept tracing you until about 3 years ago when she moved to Florida. When she came back to Mystic Falls, I finally figured out her plan. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. Don't worry, as long as you are with me, he won't get near you," Carina said and Elena nodded.

"Who or what exactly are you?" Damon asked.

Carina sighed, like she had been asked this question before. "I'm the doppelganger's protector. I was specially created for this specific propose. Once _she_ dies, I disappear. Each doppelganger has her own protector. Katherine had one too, but she died…even if she's living as a vampire, she's still dead. Her protector disappeared and I took her place."

"So that makes you…five hundred years old," Stefan concluded.

"Five hundred and twenty-three actually," Carina replied and winked at Stefan. "Do you want to know what I think?" She asked, knowing that he probably didn't. But that wasn't going to stop her from saying it. "I think you still love Katerina...She wrote about the day you took her to the ball. You know, I'm not generally a romantic person, but the way she described you just got to me. You brought her home and you escorted her to her room, like a perfect gentleman. Remember what you told her?" Carina asked.

Stefan just stared at her for a moment. He could feel Elena's gaze on him. He remembered—of _course_ he remembered—like it had been yesterday, but for Elena's sake (the usual excuse) he lied.

"It happened a long time ago; I don't remember."

"You're lying; you _do_ remember. You told her that when you looked at her, you see an angel. What a cliché…since she turned out to be the opposite of an angel and all. You told her you were falling in love with her…so sweet. And then you kissed her. I don't know what you did but she never forgot that kiss. She described it in more words then I'll use to describe my whole life. And a long one that is."

"Yes and after I left, she went to her room, and my brother was expecting her…" Stefan said. Only a few moments later he realized that he used the wrong tone.

"Yeah, but then she kicked him out."

Stefan's eyes widened and found his brother's. Damon looked away.

"So…you and her…never spent that night together?"

"No…" Damon answered, "I didn't know it then; she compelled me to leave."

"Oops, guess you guys didn't have this conversation before. Well, at least one of them fell for you, Damon."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, intrigued.

"I'm talking about our little human here."

Damon's eyes flashed to Elena, Elena looked at Stefan, and Stefan flared menacingly at Damon, than back at Elena, going in full circles.

"Oh, come _on_; don't look at me like I'm crazy! You're attracted to him and it takes all your strength to fight it."

"You don't know what're you're talking about," Elena said in a defiant voice.

"Oh, actually, I very much do. See, as your protector, we have a special bond. I can feel what you feel. Every. Single. Emotion. So Elena, I'm the only person in the world you can't possibly lie to. You love Stefan, I know you do, I feel it. But your love for him is pure, childish and easy, it comes so easy. But him…" she turned to face Damon, "…with him it's different. For instance, it's not easy, and there's definitely nothing pure about it. You feel yourself drown to him in ways you never felt before and it scares the hell out of you. There's electricity between you and just the thought about him consumes you. You're scared, all of it scares you and you ignore it, because you don't know how to deal with it. I know…I feel it too…"

They were all speechless.

_**N**__: So there is the first chapter. Review and tell me if you like the idea and I will go on! Also if you have questions, don't hesitate, just go for it! _


	2. Chapter 2

**N**: _First, I want to thank Emily_ (_midnightwings96) for helping me with this; you're great hon! Also thank you to all of you that reviewed and I couldn't replay personally!_

_Second, I'm sorry it took so long to update; it will probably take me a lot to post the next one too (a lot of exams this weeks) and I'm also putting a lot of time in my other story 'season three – off the wagon' it's my take on season three if you're interested._

_That's all, enjoy! _

**Rescuing the girl; which girl?**

Damon busted the door opened and stormed inside Alaric's apartment, not bothering to be quiet.

"Damon…" Katherine mumbled from a chair in the middle of the room, surprise written all over her face.

Sarcasm dripped from his deep voice, "No, I'm Santa Claus in disguise."

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here," she said as she sat ram rod straight.

"Ironically, I'm here to save you…," he sent her a look of disgust as he moved towards her.

Katherine rolled her eyes—her trademark move, "I can't be saved, Damon, go home and protect your precious human girl!" she shouted.

Damon growled in irritation and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him…or at least trying, but she wasn't moving. Damon tugged on Katherine's arm, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"Come on Katherine, move!" he yelled.

"I can't…" Damon tightened his grip around her arm and tried to pull her up, but again, she didn't move a notch. _What the hell?_

Katherine sighed. "Damon, I can't move; he compelled me not to."

Another voice came from the doorway, "It okay, pretty boy. I'll take it from here." Damon turned around, giving Katherine the ability to see the girl that had joined them.

Katherine's eyes widened in pure shock, "Carina?" Katherine asked, head reeling.

"Aren't you happy to see me Katherina?" the girl asked, a fake sweet smile displayed on her lips as she approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked. Now that the momentary shock was gone, Katherine's eyes turned to slits, her face full of rage.

Carina looked the same—full of rage and irritation. "What? Are you blind now? I'm saving your bitchy, tight ass…_again_. Is this, like, the second time in a hundred years?" She pursued her lips in disgust. "Don't make a habit out of it!" she snarled, pushing Damon out of her way with a surprising strength. "The question is Katerina: what are _you_ doing here? You were supposed to stay as far away from the doppelganger as possible. How could you _possibly _be that stupid? You knew sooner or later Klaus would come for her, yet here you are…"

"Can you just take me away from this place and do whatever it is that you're planning on doing with me? Obviously you need me for something; otherwise, I would've been dead by now," Katherine interrupted her, eyes still narrowed.

"I see you haven't lost your ability to put the pieces together," she said, taking a step closer and placing the palms of her hands on each side of Katherine's head. She closed her eyes and began murmuring something in a language that Damon picked up as Latin.

A minute later Katherine felt to the floor, unconscious.

Damon smiled, honestly pleased to have seen the bitch get what was coming to her. "You did that on propose," Damon said.

Carina just lifted her shoulders, indifferent. "I'll let _you_ pick up that trash," she said pointing towards Katherine's body.

Damon sighed and mumbled something about letting a witch tell him what to do. Giving in, Damon slung her over his shoulder and they were out of there in a matter of seconds.

**An hour later at the Boarding House**

Katherine opened her eyes to see Carina's green crystals gazing back at her.

"Good morning, about time you woke up. I was starting to wonder if I knocked you out for good," Carina said, voice monotone but slightly amused, and Katherine pushed herself in a sitting position.

"What do you want from me, Carina?" she asked in a low voice, cautious. Katherine knew all too well how powerful this particular which was.

"I would like you to stop being such a bitch. I hear you caused quite a mess around here," she said as she nonchalantly sat down and crossed her legs comfortably, her face showing no emotion but sarcasm and nonchalance.

"Well, you know I have a thing for the dramatics…" Katherine turned her lips up into a fake, sickly sweet smile.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Katerina? I'm not your young, pretty boy-toys. You came here to hand over your double, a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire on a platter to Klaus so he'll spare your excuse of a 'life'. That's low Katerina, even for _you_," Carina said darkly, watching the vampire with disgust. "Didn't you stop and think this through for a minute? Didn't you think that you're going to hurt the only man you ever loved in the process?" Carina asked calmly. For just a split second, Katherine looked ashamed.

"He'll get over it, he loves me," she answered pointedly, accompanied by a sneer. Carina rolled her eyes.

"Would you love you, Katerina? Would you love a selfish, manipulative bitch that only cares about herself, that takes human life just to prove she can, and that betrayed the love of her life just to be 'safe'? Think about it, would you really love someone like that?" Carina asked.

"Are you going to kill me?" Katherine asked instead of answering her, voice dull.

"Yes…I'm going to do the world a huge favor and get rid of you, but first, I'm going to need you to do something for me…" she answered.

"This is a bad idea," Stefan said, crossing his arms across his chest as Carina took a step in his direction.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on it. It's going to happen, whether you like it or not," she said, voice steely, yet calm and intimidating.

"We're never going to fool Klaus; he'll know the instant he sees her," Damon said from the doorway.

Carina scoffed. "Even her _mother_ wouldn't be able to make the difference." She returned her attention back to Stefan, "You'll feed Elena your blood to heal her as soon as Katerina's done."

Stefan thought for a moment before realization made his eyes widen and blaze in fury, "She doesn't get anywhere near Elena!"

"Stefan its ok, I'll be fine," Elena said with an assuring smile and Stefan watched in horror as she walked in Katherine's direction.

"It's the only way. I need the human's blood in her system to make her…_alive_…" Carina explained.

Elena was now standing a few inches away from Katherine. She pulled her hair away, revealing her slim neck.

Katherine smiled in anticipation and hunger and took a step closer, letting her white fangs extend. Her eyes darkened as the crimson color filled them and the dark blue veins rose on her skin. She took her time, inhaling the scent of Elena's blood, and then she brushed her lips on her flesh before allowing her deadly teeth to extend into her veins.

Elena looked over and her eyes met Damon's. They were so blue…like the sky on a warm spring day. Her heart skipped a beat, the warmth in his eyes giving her a calming sensation. She just stared at him, allowing Katherine to suck her dry. She expected it to me more painful than that, but she discovered it wasn't that bad…when she was looking at Damon.

As soon as Katherine retracted her fangs and stepped away from Elena—while licking her lips, Stefan rushed to her side, shoving his bleeding wrist into her mouth. Elena didn't protest, even if she disliked the taste. She swallowed the cold, bezique liquid and she could feel her wound healing, the skin knitting itself together.

"Perfect. Now it's my turn," Carina announced, walking towards Katherine. She placed her right hand on Katherine's chest, in the place of where the heart should be and started chanting a spell.

All of a sudden the windows in the house opened wide and the cold, ruthless wind, scattering paper all over the room. A look of horror crossed Katherine's face before a blood curdling scream escaped her throat. She tried to break from Carina's spell, but to no avail. Damon—shielding his face from the wind with his arms—looked at Stefan, both watching each other, confused. Elena let out a soft moan of fright and immediately, Stefan was folding her in his arms.

"Ple…please…stop!" Katherine begged, her voice screeching, but still drowned by the roar of the wind.

"Being human hurts Katerina, you should get used to it!" Carina said, undisturbed by the vampire's cries for help.

After an agonizingly long minute, the windows closed back and all the light in the house went off. When they flicked back on, Katherine was lying on the couch, gasping for air and clutching her chest.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to," Carina said, smiling, satisfied with the success of the spell.

"Now what?" Damon asked, raising a black eyebrow at Carina.

Carina's intense gaze landed on Damon. "_Now_, you take 'Katerina' away from Mystic Falls, you guys run away into the sunset and all that lovey dovey sap, while 'Elena' will stay here, under the protective wing of Mr. Goody-Goody here," Carina answered, her hand pointing to Stefan at her last words. Stefan gave a small sigh before looking at Elena.

"Woah, there! You want me to go away with Damon while _she_ remains here impersonating me?" Elena asked, shocked at the plan.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"No, no…I can't do that…I…my family and friends…" _Stefan. _She couldn't go on some runaway trip with _Damon _and leave Stefan! She _loved _Stefan…she couldn't just leave him! Her thoughts jumbled at the sadness of being separated from her immortal boyfriend and the shame that she actually felt…excited that she would be with Damon.

"They will all be safe; I'll make sure of that. You have my word," Carina promise, voice sincere. "I need 'you' to lure Klaus out in the open and since your life actually matters, I'm using her."

"Fine, I'll do it," Elena said and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy. "When do we leave?" she asked, ignoring Stefan's stare.

"Tonight," Carina answered the same moment Damon and Elena's eyes met.

**N**: _So, Damon and Elena are going away…where would they go I wonder? Want to know? Review! It helps me write faster (really, it does) _


	3. Chapter 3

**N**_: I'm a bit disappointed on the reviews I got for the latest chapter; tell me if you don't like the story so I'll stop writing__ it; I don't want to write a bad story that no one reads!_

_Thank you Emily_ (_midnightwings96), for beta-reading this, you really get the characters which helps me a lot!_

**Follow the rules!**

Carina was standing in the middle of the living room as she emotionlessly watched Stefan at her feet, rolling in pain.

"Listen to me, kid; you can't even _begin_ to imagine the things I can do to you. You better get your act together and do what I tell you to do," the girl said and Stefan growled in agony.

"Carina…stop! Please, stop!" Katherine shouted, running inside the room. She tried to advance towards Stefan's crumpled body, but she hit an invisible wall, inhibiting her from going any further. "Please…it's my fault," Katherine said and Carina turned to face her. "It's my fault, he doesn't trust me; he doesn't want to be near me."

"Well, he better find a way to trust you, because if you even _think_ about going against me, I will kill him," Carina said with a deadly glare. Katherine started shaking head, desperate.

"No, I won't do anything. I'll do whatever you want me to do; just please, stop hurting him!"

"You're pathetic when you beg," Carina said, disgusted, and let go of Stefan, storming out of the room.

Katherine continued her path and kneeled beside Stefan, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Stefan…are you ok?" she asked, her brown eyes searching for any sort of injury on his body.

Stefan opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. The concern he saw in her eyes confused him for just a moment, but he soon remembered who he was dealing with.

"This doesn't change anything, Katherine; I still hate you," he said and to his surprise, she smiled.

"I'd rather have you _hate_ me then feel _nothing_ at all," she said.

She bended over and brushed a strand of bronze hair from his face. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "I love you, Stefan, don't you ever forget that!" she whispered in his ear before walking away, leaving him with a strained, confused look on his face, watching after her.

"Are we there yet?" Elena asked.

Elena was repeatedly repositioning herself in the passenger seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. They had been driving for an hour and her muscles were all tensed up.

"Nope," Damon answered simply, his eyes on the road. Elena sighed.

Half an hour later, Elena was on her last ounce of patience. Being the stubborn jackass as he always is, Damon wouldn't tell her anything about their destination.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again, sighing in impatience.

"No…Elena, when we get there, I will park the car, stop the engine, and we'll get out," he explained with a smartass smirk. Unable to think of a comeback, she simply stuck her tongue at him.

"Can you at _least_ tell me where we're going…please!" she looked at him, almost sure her big, pitiful puppy dog eyes would do the trick. This move would always work – or so she thought. Apparently Damon Salvatore pig headed and stubborn as she was, maybe even worse.

"I _told_ you it's a surprise; telling you what it is will defeat the purpose," he said, simply, flashing her, a barely-there grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah…"

A comfortable silence settled in the car. Elena started fidgeting with the zipper of her hand bag, just looking for something to do. She could sense him watching her in the corner of his eyes…she had a feeling he was about to ask her something. And with that thought, he spoke up.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Agree to leave with me," he explained.

"Oh, that…" she stuck a strand of hair behind her ear – a habit that only came up when she was nervous or uncomfortable, and Damon was well aware of it.

"Aren't you afraid of what can happen, now that you left Stefan in Katherine's hands?" he asked, causing her to face him.

"You think I should be?" Her eyebrows furrowed, worry starting to creep into her subconscious.

"I…" he hesitated, avoiding making eye contact – something that Damon didn't usually pass the opportunity to do.

"Damon!" she shouted.

He let out a heavy breath, but didn't say anything.

"Damon, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you think I should be worried that I left my boyfriend with my evil vampire-doppelganger-turned human who is temporarily playing me?" she asked.

"I think they have some unsolved issues," he said, forcing it out.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Look, I spent 150 years knowing she was still 'alive', waiting for the time I could finally get her back, while he spent all this time thinking she burned in that church and that he would never be able to see her again."

"Are you saying he still loves her?" Elena asked timidly, her voice quiet. She wasn't really surprised…it made sense for Stefan to still somehow have feelings for Katherine. After all, they did look exactly alike.

"I'm just saying there's a possibility he's not completely over her like he pretends to be. My brother, he…when he hits something he can't control, he just ignores it; he pretends it's not there. Like how he pretended our father was more than an arrogant ass, like how he claimed to be in control when we turned, like how he pretended he never loved her once he remembered who she was and got hit by the cruel reality that she's gone forever. He doesn't do it on purpose, but that's just his way of dealing with life, I guess."

"But I should trust him, right? I mean…he loves me…" Elena tried to rationalize it in her mind, but it just ended up resulting in a slight headache.

"Of course he does," Damon whispered.

"What about you? I mean, you can't love someone for 150 years and then get over it just like that," she said.

"I didn't get over it '_just like that'_," he said and Elena mumbled an 'oh'. "But when a woman tells you she _never_ loved you; that it had _always_ been your brother and it will always be your brother…" he continued. He paused for a second, taking a deep, unnecessary breath, "…you have to get the hint and get over it."

"I'm talking about Katherine," she said, confused.

He shot her a quick glance, his sky blue eyes unreadable. "So am I; she told me that shortly after she got back that night on Founder's Day. She came by the house…we started…well, you know…and I stopped her. I told her I'll forget all about the pain she caused me, all the years I've spent searching for a way to get her out of a tomb she was never in if she answered one simple question truthfully. She already knew what I was about to ask, and her answer had been that she never loved me; that it was always Stefan and it will always be Stefan…" Damon finished, his voice conveying his hurt. Elena had to look away, trying to hide the pain and shame on her face.

One day…one day she will kill that woman. She will take a stake and drive it right through her stone heart, and she will enjoy it…she will make her pay for all she's done, for all the pain she caused him.

About two seconds later it hit her with the force of a freight train. She did that too, she told him the _exact same thing_. It was the night he had snapped her brother's neck. He had come to her, seeking comfort and she pushed him away. She poisoned him with her words…no wonder the man just reached his breaking point.

"Oh my God…" she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, his eyes alert.

"No…nothing…I'm sorry…" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"You're not acting like a boyfriend!" Carina shouted, fed up with the cooperation issues.

The plan was that Katherine would play Elena. Elena was Stefan's girlfriend, but all Stefan was doing was pushing Katherine away. Him yelling at her at the Grill a few minutes ago to get out and leave him alone was the last straw. She told him to either meet her at home or she would kill every single person in the bar. They were in the living room at the Boarding House again.

"She's not my girlfriend; she's not even my friend!" Stefan fired back.

"People are going to start asking questions, Stefan. Once is tolerable; a relationship is not always sunshine and rainbows, but _all the time?_ If all this gets out, we will _fail_, Stefan…and it will all be your fault," she said, her eyes blazing in frustration. "Elena's life depends on it; think about that if your thick skull can comprehend it!" the girl exclaimed as she and walked towards the door.

She growled, "Stay out of my way, Katarina!" and pushed Katherine – who was leaning against the door way – into the nearest wall. She collided with the wood and sank to the floor, her hand holding her now throbbing shoulder as she glared at Carina, who had stormed out with a flourish.

Stefan hesitated for about two seconds before rushing over to help Katherine.

"This is becoming a routine…I hate routines," she said, referring to the fact that just a day before Stefan was on the cold floor and she was trying to help him.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked. He could see it on her face that she was in pain, just like he could see the fact that she was trying to hide it, too.

"I'm fine, Stefan. I'm not your fragile little human," she replied, trying to push herself up. As soon as she got on her feet, she lost balance. Stefan instinctively curled his hand around her waist to support her.

"Actually, Katherine…you are human and humans get hurt when they are thrown against a wall," Stefan retorted, helping her to walk over to the couch.

"Well I'm sorry I'm doing such a shitty job at it. I haven't been one in over 500 years," she snapped and Stefan rolled his eyes.

He placed her on the couch and took a seat beside her.

"We have to stop doing this or we'll both end up dead…" Katherine said.

"It's a bit late for that…" Stefan said smiling sadly. "Why did you do it, Katherine; why did you do this to me?" he asked softly. She looked away for a second before answering.

"I'm not sorry I turned you Stefan…I did what I had to do to make sure I would see you again," she answered.

"I didn't want this…"

"I…I know…"

"The airport? Where are we going?" Elena asked, excited once she—finally— got out of the car.

"It a surprise," he said slyly.

"You do know I'll figure it out once we get to the plane, right?"

"Fine, you enormous pain in my ass. If you _must_ know, we're going to Italy."

"Italy?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, Rome to be exact; I kind of own a mansion there," he said with a smartass smirk and raised eyebrow, offering her his hand, which she took without any hesitations.

They walked towards the airport entrance door hand-in-hand.

**N**: _So this is it, the way it's starting… hope you liked it; please review and tell me! _

**N**: _So this is it, in the next one Damon and Elena in a plane and their arrival at the destination and Stefan and Katherine taking a trip down memory lane._

_If you enjoyed the chapter please review! _

_***edited by midnightwings96***_


	4. Chapter 4

**N**_: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but chapter 4 is finally here, I really hope you'll enjoy!_

_I must warn you that it would probably take a while until the next update. As the majority of you know, I'm working on a story on season three (for those of you who don't, it's called 'season three – off the wagon' feel free to check it out!) and because the real season three will start soon, I need to focus on this story and finish it before 15 September._

_As always, a big thank you to Emily (midnightwings96) for beta-reading this!_

**You should try it!**

Stefan stepped inside the kitchen and stopped to see the equivalent of about one million ice cream boxes spread all over the table.

Katherine was somewhere in the middle of them, with a spoon in her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips as she lapped up the ice cream and Stefan raised an eyebrow in response.

"What…?" Stefan never got to finish his sentence because Katherine shot from her chair, throwing the spoon up in the air. The object flew just inches away from his face and fell somewhere on the floor in the doorway with a fairly loud clank.

"Stefan! God, you scared me!" Katherine shouted, raising her hand to her rapidly rising chest. She smiled slightly at the feel of her heart beat like a drum against her palm. She wouldn't admit, but she missed that rhythmic sound.

Stefan turned around and took a few steps towards the door. He stopped and bent over, picking up the spoon that Katherine threw.

"Here," he said, handing it to her.

She quickly turned on the sink and washed it, dried it with a paper towel, and returned to her seat.

"Is ice cream going to disappear off the face of earth in the next few days? Because no one informed me…" he said and Katherine gave him a cold stare.

"It tastes different as a human. It's sooo good…" she mumbled, taking a full spoon to her mouth. "This is amazing!" she said and Stefan grabbed the box. He turned it over and read the label out loud: "flamed banana…" he said and smiled. "You should taste the real thing!" he suggested.

She didn't say anything, afraid she'll ruin the moment and he'll run away again. Instead she grabbed another box. She dipped the spoon in it and directed the thing towards Stefan's.

"Here, taste this!" she said and Stefan found himself falling in a chair beside her and opening his mouth. She pushed the spoon inside and waited for him to empty it before pulling it back.

"It tastes like…pecan pie," he said surprised.

"Yes…"

"It's my favourite desert."

"I know…" she answered, smiling.

"You remembered?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I remember. I remember more than you think…" Katherine looked at him dead in the eye before returning to her ice cream.

"Hm…" Stefan couldn't say anything more.

"I'm cooking Pesto Pasta with Grilled Chicken tonight," Katherine said, smiling.

"You're cooking?" Stefan asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, would you like to help me?" her voice only the slightest of unsure.

"Like I have a choice; it's not like I can leave you alone in my kitchen when you don't even know how to use grille."

"Why are you so sure I don't know how to use one?" she asked with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Do you?"

"No…but that's beside the point."

***it's all a big plan***

When the pilot announced that the plane was quickly ascending, asking for the passengers to put on their seatbelts, Elena's heart started beating faster than a drum. Instinctively, she placed her hand over Damon's and her fingers clenched his.

"You're afraid of flying?" he asked in a whisper.

"Kind of…" she murmured back.

"You know that more people die in car accidents, right?" His blue eyes were amused.

"No, I didn't know that…but that's not important; what's important is that crashing scares the hell out of me." She began to feel slightly dizzy from the blood pounding in her head.

"Oh, it's ok, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want; you can even break a bone or two, it'll heal," he said and Elena turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," she said, loosening up on her grip.

"It's ok; as long as it helps you," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know if it's the squeezing or the fact that it's you...but it kind of helps," she said and Damon placed his other hand over hers.

"You know I'd sooner die than let anything happen to you, right?" He stared deeply into her eyes, relishing in the chocolate brown warmth of them.

"Yes…I know," she whispered. "But 10 hours stuck in here…," she added, trying to avoid his captivating gaze and beautiful eyes.

"Oh come on, you're stuck with _me_. Most girls would give up an arm and a leg to be in your place," he said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes incredulously. "Your cockiness and ego never cease to amaze me."

"Thank _you_," he said, winking at her.

"It wasn't a compliment…"

"So? I'll take it as a compliment."

"You're impossible," she complained.

He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, "That's what makes me so _irresistible_." He then pulled back and said cheerily, "Would you look at that, we went through turbulence and you survived," he said in mock surprise and Elena looked around. The plane was now smoothly floating through the air with nothing to disturb it. _Thank God, _she thought.

***it's all a big plan***

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Katherine raised the knife and pointed in his direction. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cutting the yellow peppers," she said.

"It's that what they call it? You might as well cook them whole," he said as he leaned against the bar, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You think they're too big?"

"Don't you?"

"Oh…ok, I'll cut them smaller," she said.

Katherine took a smaller knife and started to cut the peppers again. She licked her lips and the tip of her tongue stopped in the corner of her mouth, the gesture making Stefan smile.

"Ahhh, dammit, it _hurts!_" she yelled, dropping the knife and rushing towards the sink.

Stefan flashed to her side and grabbed her hand. Dark red blood was oozing from her index finger. Stefan couldn't help but feel the blood begin to rush to his head at the delectable scent of Katherine's sweet blood. Before he could he even stopped to think, he raised her hand to his mouth and licked the blood from her finger. Surprised at how much better it tasted than it smelled, he pushed her finger all the way into his mouth, sucking on it delicately. Katherine let out a guttural moan, which pulled Stefan out of his little universe like a slap to the face.

He jerked back, letting go of her hand as if her touch singed his skin.

"You did that on purpose," he snarled, breathing hard, and Katherine's eyes opened wide.

"You really think I hurt myself on purpose…just to get you to drink from my…?" Katherine said, taking a step back, "but then again, it worked…"

"You bitch!" Stefan shouted, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Oh come _on,_ Stefan, you enjoyed it as much as I did. You don't have to pretend with me. I love the man _and_ the vampire that lies inside you. Admit it Stefan, we're made for each other!"

"Oh, shut up!" Stefan said getting out of the kitchen.

Katherine smiled cockily behind him before moving her gaze on her bleeding finger. She turned on the cold water and let it pour over it, enjoying the burning sensation. She was alive, she got hurt, she felt pain…she was human and, by God, she was determined to enjoy every single bit of it...with Stefan, of course. He won't be able to resist her for long. After all, she was _human_, just like Elena…his precious Elena.

***it's all a big plan***

"You know what I've always wondered?" Elena asked.

"What?" Damon asked with a raised, black eyebrow, curious.

"If people can really have sex in these tiny bathrooms…" Elena said and Damon's lips immediately began to form a cocky grin. "I mean, I always see it in movies. People having great sex in a plane… "

"I'll be _more_ than happy to help you find out," he leered, winking, which rewarded him a punch in the shoulder from Elena.

"See? I knew you would say something like that and ruin my desire for knowledge," she protested.

"Oh, so that's what this is…desire for knowledge?" Damon asked, a full out grin tugging at his lips.

"Yes…" she whispered. "Have you ever…you know…"

"Have I ever had _plane sex_?" he whispered, widening his eyes in mock horror before chuckling in amusement.

"Yeah," she answered, not acknowledging his mocking.

"Yes, I have," he said and Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…" she pushed.

"So what?"

"How was it?"

"Are you seriously asking me about my sex life?"

"I'm just really curious, that space is so small…"

"Well, that's the point; if for example it would be me and _you_ in there," he said and Elena nodded. She knew she had to let him explain his way or she'd get nothing. "For starters, the small space means that there's no way you'll be out of my reach. Our bodies would be touching everywhere, I would feel every little move you make and you'll feel every one of mine. There will be no time to undress you completely, but I will definitely pull your t-shirt up to revel your breasts…to take advantage of the fact that you're not wearing a bra," Elena felt a shiver going through her body at his words. She had no idea how he did it, but he was right, she wasn't wearing a bra, she decided the t-shirt she put on was tight enough to hold her full breasts in place. "…then I'll take off my shirt and pull you in my arms, holding you close, pressing your body against mine…you'll moan softly and the intensity of our act will scare you so you'll want to pull back…but the small space won't allow it…see the appeal now?" he asked.

Elena's breath was now uneven and her heart was beating like a drum in her chest. She swallowed with difficulty and took a deep breath before finally finding the courage to talk.

"I guess I do…"

"You should try it!" he whispered in her ear and chills went down her spine at his seductive tone.

"I'm good, thanks," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze, when the pilot's voice announced that they would be arriving at their destination shortly.

**N**: _Please take a minute to review; I'd really like to know your thoughts! _


End file.
